writingforumsfandomcom-20200216-history
Writing Wiki:Quality Standards
These are the quality standards of the wiki. These are set to maintain a flow of quality and readable stories throughout the wiki. These apply mainly to stories where the mentioned elements detract from the story itself. Please note that these are generally guidelines. Although following these guidelines is considered a requirement. At anytime, if an administrator feels that a story is not following these guidelines, or the story is of poor quality, the story may be edited, or primarily deleted. Minimum Requirements # All stories must have been proofread and spell-checked before being posted. This includes, but is not limited to, the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. It is YOUR responsibility to keep track of your work. If your work is majorly edited, moved, or deleted, we are not responsible to keep/track (the original/a) copy of your work. # Work of poor quality will be removed. Once posted, do NOT rely on other people to edit the post for you. It is YOUR work, therefore your responsibility to make sure the story is comprehensible. # Do Not Post Stories In Complete Title Case (capitalizing every word in a sentence). This is extremely annoying and not justifiable. Page Titles # Page Titles must be properly capitalized. # May not contain any type of punctuation and CANNOT contain categories. Questions to Ask Yourself # Is this story written well? # Does every sentence pertain to the story (do all sentences contribute to the progression of the plot)? # Is this story interesting? Will it hold the attention of the reader? Consequences # Any work that is found to be poorly written will be deleted. # Any work that features poor grammar will be deleted. # Any work that does not follow ALL of the Minimum Requirements will be deleted. # Stories that contain excessive gore, swearing, or sexual content that does not help PROGRESS the plot will be deleted. # Any stories that contain racial slurs will be deleted, and the creator will face ban time. Summary * These are set to control the quality of content. If these are not followed, the story will be deleted (most likely), or majorly edited. * Please do NOT post content containing excessive swears, gore, or sexual content. * Do NOT use racial slurs, doing so will result in deletion and possible ban time. * Please follow these standards, this wiki is meant to host educated and well-written content. Disclaimer In the event you write, upload, or transmit via any means a story, page, blog post, or article about a subject matter that is determined, at an admin's/VCROC member's discretion, to be 1) in a highly clichéd genre/category/subject and 2) poorly written, clichéd, generic, or terrible in general, then the admin /VCROC members are free at their discretion and leisure to delete the page at any time without warning or recourse on their part. The admin, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur. All content is licensed under CC-BY-SA except where otherwise noted.